When direct sun light enters an automobile it produces some often undesirable effects. Some often undesirable effects include heating the interior of the automobile, heating surfaces of the automobile, and making it difficult for passengers in the automobile to see or to comfortably see, and fading colors of items in the automobile (e.g., leather or cloth covering seats of the car). For example, cars in direct sunlight may reach inside temperatures of greater than 100° F. and more that are undesirable and even dangerous for persons, especially children, animals, and other temperature-sensitive items (e.g., batteries, low melting-point items). The components of the car's interior may retain the heat and create a potentially dangerous situation and/or an uncomfortable environment. Thus, it is often useful to block a window to obstruct the rays from entering the automobile acting as a barrier to limit/reduce the heat generated by the direct sunlight. It is also often desirable to reduce direct rays of sun passing through a window onto passengers themselves or areas that may come in contact with the passengers.
There are shades for blocking direct sun rays from entering automobiles that exist in the market today. For example, there are shades that may be collapsed for storage and expanded for use. These shades may be, e.g., cardboard that folds or a plastic containing wires or rods that bias the shade toward an expanded condition. Other shades provide a retractable blind that can be rolled up for storage and extended/unrolled for use. Still other shades comprise a sheet of tinted yet transparent material of a square or rectangular shape. Shades for side or rear windows of a car typically are shaped as rectangles or ovals and are made from vinyl or textile materials. Current shades typically cover a portion of a window and can be positioned to try to inhibit rays from reached a particular spot inside the automobile, e.g., a child's face. For example, many shades can be affixed to a side or rear window using suction cups that include metal components.